Water Lillies
by BellaStarkidEve
Summary: Collection of small drabbles that all tie into each other. Each one is 1,000 words or less. Rating will not go past T. CH 1 - Kurt and Blaine are adorable fathers... and Blaine searches for the peanut butter.


**Peanut Butter**

**A/N: So I'm giving into peer pressure and doing one of those Drabble collections. You can submit any ideas you may have or you can just read this chapter by chapter.**

**I don't own Glee... yada yada.**

* * *

"I want a sandwich, Daddy!" Katie slid her tiny hands up and down her father's pants leg, practically falling over from all the jumping she was doing. She scrambled to the other side of him, her dark curls falling in her face at every bounce. Kurt simply continued cutting up vegetables for the stew he was making for tomorrow's dinner, pretending to ignore the hazel eyes staring up at him. It didn't work. She just kept pulling and pulling, her yellow sundress twirling around her hips.

"Didn't you just have the rest of my salad?" he sighed.

"Yes, but I'm still hungry!"

Kurt halted in his vegetable chopping, lowering his head in defeat. "I swear, you eat more than your Uncle."

"Really?" The little brunette smiled so wide, Kurt was scared her face would split in half. She practically ran into the refrigerator door as he pulled it open. "Uncle Finn is the best!"

"Hey!"

Both Kurt and Katie turned towards the familiar sound of the front door opening resonating from the foyer.

"PAPA!" The little girl flew towards the man standing in the doorway, his briefcase dropping to the ground as his daughter launched into his arms. Katie giggled uncontrollably as Blaine spun her around, her sundress flowing in the late afternoon air let in from the open door. Kurt smiled at the pair.

"Now. What is this I hear about Uncle Finn being your favorite? I thought I was your favorite." Blaine feigned hurt and Katie began to chew nervously on her bottom lip. Kurt slipped in behind his husband, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Katie seemed to gather the proper words to respond. "You are! You make the best sandwiches. Peanut butter and banana is my favorite." She planted a kiss on his other cheek.

Blaine laughed lightly. "I take it you want one of my _amazing_ sandwiches?"

"Please?" Katie put on her best puppy dog face and Kurt laughed at how much she looked like Blaine, her round eyes growing larger and lip jutting out so far you could land an airplane on it.

"Oh no! Not the puppy face! I can feel my knees giving out! Hurry! Kurt! Get her before I melt from cute!"

Katie burst into a giggle fit, reaching out for Kurt as Blaine began to sway violently. Kurt would reach just too short and pull back as Katie's fingertips would brush his, laughing the entire time.

"Daddyyyyy! Papa is gonna squish me, helllllllp!" The little brunette squirmed and beat softly against Blaine's hold, still unable to stop laughing. Kurt was now right in front of the two, smiling as his husband clutched tighter around their daughter's small frame.

Blaine began making random siren sounds, swaying even more violently than before. "Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

"You have to jump, Katie!" Kurt held his arms out as Blaine began moving his arms around to push Katie into them. All the while, their daughter scrambling for somewhere to go.

"I'll never make it, Daddy!" she cried, her hands flying up to cover her small face.

"You have to try! The ship is going down!"

She squealed playful, and Blaine used every ounce of self-restraint to not burst out laughing.

"Okay. You have to catch me, Daddy! 3, 2, …1!" Then there was a six-year-old sailing through the air as the twenty-nine-year-old man fell softly to the ground with a crashing noise. Kurt caught her in his arms and swung her around before running to the kitchen.

"Hurry, Daddy! The captain's ghost is coming!"

Somewhere in the background, Blaine had began to make spooky noises. "Woooooo!"

Both of them laughed at Blaine's ghost moans coming from behind them. Kurt dropped her onto the navy sofa, pulling a creme duvet over her. Katie laughed and brought the blanket farther around her. "Give him the kiss of life, Daddy!"

Kurt spun around, only to be captured by a pair of strong, warm arms. "You heard her. Give me the kiss of life, /Daddy./" Blaine smiled as his husband leaned up to kiss him softly. Kurt sighed happily because, even after twelve years, Blaine still took his breath away.

There was a small smack of lips separating and then Blaine laughed. "I'm saved!"

Katie shot off the couch, the duvet falling to the floor. "Yay! Now go make me a sandwich, Papa!"

Blaine sighed dramatically. "Only if you get the peanut butter."

"Fine!" and she was off.

Kurt smiled after her racing down the basement stairs before turning back to where Blaine was watching him fondly. "How was work?"

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and brought it up to his mouth, lips brushing softly over his knuckles. "Wonderful. Karen fixed the scanner so we were finally able to run your designs through. Lisa _loved_ them. She wants you to come in this weekend to start working on them with Maeie and Renoldo."

"But I have that audition for Les Mis this weekend. Can't Maeie just start working on that new dress for the fall collection instead?" he said before walking across the room to recover the discarded blanket.

Blaine scrunched up his nose in thought. "I guess. I'll just have to get Lisa to calm down a little from those designs. I have never seen her so excited. She was babbling like an idiot about them all day."

"Well," Kurt threw his arms around his husband's neck, tilting his head to the side a little as he played with the curls at the nape of his neck. "If anyone can do it, I know the brilliant CEO can do it."

"Mmmm." Their lips met briefly in a sweet kiss, Kurt still twirling Blaine's curls. "I don't know. You're going to have to convince me."

His husband's eyes sparkled mischievously as Blaine smirked. Kurt smile and leaned in very slowly, watching as Blaine closed his eyes. And then he proceeded to push him into the couch. There was a small moment of flailing before Kurt backed up and watched his husband fall.

Their daughter's trilling voice rang up through the open doorway. "I can't find it!"

Blaine sighed, pushing himself off the soft couch. "I'll find it!" he called back down. Seconds later, Blaine was in the basement and their daughter was in the living room. Kurt watched as she smiled to herself and twirled around the room.

"Katie, it was on the edge of the first shelf."

"I know." she smiled. Her dress fanning out around her as she plopped onto the shag carpet. "But Papa doesn't."

* * *

"Honey, there is no peanut butter down here!"

"Yes there is! Look harder!"

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Katie smiled as her dad trudged up the stairs, a jar of JIF in his hands.

"I swear it was running away from me!" He set the jar on the counter, his arms flexing as he leaned against it. Kurt let out a small giggle, and his husband snapped his head up.

He cleared his throat. "But you caught it?"

Katie giggled from the table, her hand coming up to cover her mouth like Kurt's. Blaine took note of it and threw his arms around his husband's neck dramatically. Kurt smiled down at him, both of their eyes sparkling.

"Kurt, it was like an epiphany! All of the sudden the peanut butter was before me, and I picked it up, whispering, 'There you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"

Katie gasped as both her fathers fell into sudden fits of hysteria, clutching to each other for support.

"Ummm… Papa?"

Blaine looked up, tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. His husband still shaking with laughter next to him.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Since you are in love with the peanut butter now, does this mean I can't have a sandwich?"

Kurt fell to the ground in laughter.

**END**

* * *

**Leave Reviews and Suggestions in the place where reviews go... pleeeeeease.**


End file.
